Deseos prohibidos
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: Vlad se da cuenta que Maddie no es la mujer que buscaba, pero cuando daba todo por perdido, otra se cruzo por sus ojos. ¿Recibirá el amor que tanto ha necesitado, o esta mujer lo rechazará duramente por otro amor?
1. La primera noche

**_Danny Phantom no me pertenece._**

* * *

Allí estaba Sam, la jovencita gótica en la víspera de sus 18 años. Celebraran una fiesta en su mansión con todos los ricos de la ciudad, y como no, con sus dos mejores amigos Danny y Tucker. Lucía hermosa esa noche, con su corsé negro y de encajes púrpuras que resaltaban su pálida piel y sus violetas ojos. De tanto en tanto miraba a Danny, quien lucía un traje negro. Se veía hipnotizada por su largo y oscuro cabello, que le hacía homenaje al negro de la noche, y sus azules ojos capaces de atravesar su alma con una sola mirada.

Pero Danny aún gustaba de Paulina, la niña latina que vestía de rosa. Aquel pensamiento, aun habiendo pasado 4 años ya, seguía torturando su corazón. Notando que estaba a punto de llorar, pidió disculpas, diciendo que iría al tocador privado de su alcoba. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el largo pasillo, sintiendo un frío espectral golpear su espalda y una incómoda mirada en su cuello. Era Vlad quien la observaba sin que ella lo supiera. Cuando la joven llegó a la puerta de su habitación, no pudo evitar girarse violentamente para ver quién era ese alguien, o ese algo, que la observaba con tanto recelo. Se quedó petrificada al ver la masculina forma de Vlad frente a ella. Los ojos azul media noche observaban con gazuza sus ojos violeta, pero además de hambre y deseo, veía una dulzura escondida en aquella atemorizante mirada. Sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, al tiempo que su visión se opacaba y se sentía mareada.

-Vlad…- dijo en un susurro mientras caía inconsciente en los masculinos brazos. Lucía distinto, su cabello ya no era blanco ni largo, al contrario, este se había tornado negro y con un corte que lo hacía lucir incluso atractivo. Su lado mitad fantasma evitaba que su forma humana envejeciera, por lo contrario, lucía como un caballero de no más de 30 años.

Despertó bajo las sábanas de seda negra de una cama matrimonial. El cuarto en el que estaba, se encontraba invadido por un seductor y varonil aroma a colonia.

-Señorita Manson, que alegría que haya despertado.- Decía una sirvienta, mientras dejaba un plato de frutas y un cristalino vaso de agua en la mesita de noche a su lado.

-¿En dónde estoy?- La sirvienta hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y se retiró de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Dadas las circunstancias, la joven se abstuvo de comer o beber.

-Señor, la dama ha despertado.-

-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.- Vlad se encontraba en su oficina. Se había afeitado la cara, llenándose a sí mismo de colonia y vistiendo su gabardina favorita, de aspecto victoriano. Caminó hasta su habitación, y algo nervioso e inseguro tocó la puerta y procedió a entrar. Samantha, al ver quién era el intruso, se arrancaba las sábanas violentamente mientras se ponía con las guardias en alto.

-¿Qué quieres, por qué me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Es para poner en peligro a Danny, no es verdad? No importa que planees hacerme, no te permitiré hacerle daño.-

-No, ¡No!, ¡Espera por favor! No planeo hacerte daño…- Las últimas palabras las había dicho de una forma tan suave e incluso dulce, que la hizo retirarse de su condición de combate, notando a la vez que sería inútil, dado que Vlad era mucho más alto, fuerte y voluminoso que ella. Sin problema alguno podría hacerle lo que fuera por más que peleara. Notando que no tenía más opción, procedió a hablar con él.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí entonces?-

-Yo… Yo… he corrido tras la mujer equivocada toda mi vida. Maddie no es en realidad la mujer para mí. Desde que eras más joven he estado observándote, viendo como tu belleza se acrecentaba y como dejabas de ser una niña para ir convirtiéndote en mujer. No he visto a ninguna como tú. Tú eres la verdadera para mí.-

Sin poder creerlo del todo procedió a acercarse con cuidado, a ver si podría descubrir su plan. -¿No crees que soy demasiado joven para ti? Además de ser el enemigo de mi mejor amigo.-

-Prometo no atacarlo nunca si me dieras una oportunidad.-

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan honestas, que por un momento creyó sentir un poco de calor y esperanza… Pero era Vlad Plasmius después de todo. Tendría que ser una mentira.

-Juegas sucio. Utilizas mis debilidades para dar rienda a tu plan.-

La forma en la que ella dijo aquellas amargas, ácidas, crueles y torturadoras palabras lo había hecho enojar, al punto de que arrinconó a la jovencita en una de las paradas, haciendo que se atemorizara. Susurrando suavemente en su oído dijo -¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que es cierto? Dime lo que quieras, y lo haré.-

Él dijo otras cosas después de aquella pregunta, pero ella fue incapaz de escucharlas. El olor a colonia de su cuello invadía sus fosas nasales, haciéndola perderse en un mar de seducción. Repentinamente, unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos, dándoles el calor que les faltó por tanto tiempo.

Tomando un poco más de confianza, añadió intensidad al beso. Se sostenía de los fuertes y amplios hombros varoniles de los brazos que la sostenían. –Vlad… ¿por qué yo?-

-No lo sé. Pero has despertado algo en mí que creía muerto hace mucho tiempo.-

Arrodillándose delante de la dama, tomó su mano para darle un beso -¿Me concedería esta pieza de baile, hermosa dama?-

-Sí.-

Vlad envolvió a Samantha en un abrazo, y tomando su forma fantasmal, atravesó el piso con ella para caer justo en el salón. Una vez que se materializaron de nuevo, comenzó a sonar el reconocido Vals de las flores. Se miraban a los ojos y sonreían con amor y felicidad.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. El laberinto

_**Danny Phantom no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Vlad despertó en su cama, notando que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño creado por su cruel subconsciente. Su propia mente se reía de su miseria. El recuerdo de los labios fríos de Samantha Manson sobre los suyos propios lo había estremecido como nadie nunca lo había hecho. La fiesta de la señorita sería hoy.

Se levantó y fue directo a su baño, notando que su pelo estaba largo y canoso como siempre. En el espejo reconocía el rostro barbudo del maldito infeliz que era y que veía en los espejos de la mansión a diario. Con mucho desánimo partió a su oficina aun en sus pijamas y completamente desarreglado. Ya no deseaba ir a esa fiesta. Habían pasado horas, hasta que un repentino estado de ira atacó su mente. No. No dejaría que otro hombre de los Fentom le robara a su amada.

Tomo sus tijeras y cortó su pelo exactamente igual a como lo llevaba en su sueño. Afeitó su barba y con algo de ayuda de su yo fantasma tornó su pelo negro como la noche. Cabello negro, ojos azules. Dos características que poseía Daniel Fenton. Ya luciendo como el atractivo caballero de 30 años procedió a vestirse con su mejor traje y su gabardina favorita, la de aspecto victoriano con acabados de verde esmeralda. Era un invitado de la fiesta después de todo. Los millonarios y billonarios de la ciudad estarían todos ahí.

A las 9:00 de la noche partió en su limosina. Presentó su entrada al vigilante, quién con algo de disgusto en su rostro y sorpresa al ver a tal invitado renovado de aspecto, lo dejó pasar. Todos los hipócritas nobles de poder lo saludaban interesadamente, hablando de convenios económicos y otros raros artilugios y tratados para intentar quitarle dinero. Hablaba de forma desinteresada e incluso grosera, siempre observando el salón en busca de la gótica señorita en la celebración de su natalicio hace 18 años. Una hora pasó entre vinos y vals, hasta que finalmente Samantha bajaba las escaleras del salón principal, cuya mano era tomada por Daniel Fentom. Vlad sintió como la sangre en su interior hervía de la ira y de los celos, aquellas delicadas manos debían estar tomadas de las suyas, no del alfeñique flacucho que la acompañaba. Una vez que terminó de bajar por la escalera, una canción muy familiar para él comenzó a resonar por el salón. Era el vals de las flores, y con quien lo bailaba era con su enemigo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia ¿Ella bailando el vals de su sueño con otro hombre? No lo permitiría. Entró en su forma fantasmal como Plasmius y cortó toda la corriente de la mansión. Entre los gritos de miedo, se puso atrás de la señorita Manson y tapo su boca, dejándola inconsciente instantáneamente. Ella cayó sobre el cuerpo de Vlad, quién la cargó y se la llevó mientras restauraban la corriente.

Al tiempo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el pánico no tardó en llegar cuando notaron que Samantha no estaba y tampoco uno de los invitados: Vlad. La madre de la niña lloraba con desespero mientras le gritaba a su esposo con ira que era su culpa por haberlo invitado a la fiesta. Daniel sintió un intenso frío en el pecho, y Tucker lucía muy angustiado. Vlad Plasmius, el demente impulsado por sus deseos había raptado a la bella damita y nadie sabía a dónde.

Con antorchas en mano todos corrieron a la mansión del millonario, solo para descubrir que no estaba allí. Ciertamente sería demasiado estúpido raptar a alguien e ir a un lugar donde todos conocen su ubicación. Danny se escondió en los frondosos árboles para transformarse en su yo fantasma. Buscó por toda la ciudad durante toda la noche hasta que el alba hizo su aparición.

**Vlad no estaba en la ciudad.**


	3. Segundo Amanecer

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece. **

* * *

Este amanecer fue completamente diferente al del sueño. La joven estaba bajo las mismas sábanas de seda negra, pero él no estaba en su oficina. Estaba sentado al lado suyo, esperando que despertara. La observaba detalladamente. El maquillaje de sus ojos, la tela de encaje de sus brazos, y su pecho que subía y bajaba con sus respiraciones. Repentinamente un pensamiento indebido paso por su mente, haciendo que su cuello y sus mejillas se calentaran. "No Vlad, aún no es tiempo para seguir tus impulsos masculinos. Contrólate o asustarás a la niña." Esta se movió un poco y murmuró algo que pareció inentendible; y a pesar de todo ¡vaya que lucía cómoda! No parecía con ganas de sacarse las cálidas y suaves sábanas de encima. El enigmático hombre sonrió un poco al verla, ciertamente parecía una niña pequeñ mucha inseguridad y pensándolo más de dos veces, se recostó del otro lado y abrazó a la jovencita, quien sorpresivamente, se aferró aún más al abrazo, siendo atraída por la seductiva colonia de Vlad, además de la calidez de su cuerpo. Un sonrojo violento apareció en las mejillas del hombre cuando pudo sentir las pequeñas caderas y curvas en sus manos, además de la cara de Samantha apoyada en su pecho. Esto era aún mejor que su propio sueñ horas después, la joven empezó a despertar. Sentía unos enormes brazos alrededor de ella, y al abrir el ojo notó que su rostro estaba al nivel del pecho de un hombre. Su mirada se tornó en una de completa sorpresa ¿Habría dormido ya con su primer hombre? ¿Cómo había pasado y en qué momento? Pero a los pocos segundos notó que ambos dos estaban vestidos, lo que fue un gran alivio para ella. Nada había pasado después de todo.¿Quién era ese misterioso hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro? A simple vista parecía Daniel, pero este era más alto y más voluptuoso. "Sentirme cálida y cómoda en el abrazo de un desconocido, ¿Qué tan extrañas se pueden tornar las cosas?" Vlad abrió sus ojos azul media noche, que se encontraron con los violetas de ella. –Qué alegría verte despierta.-

Esa voz. Esa voz era… Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico -¡Tú eres Vlad! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba ella mientras lo empujaba y se deshacía del abrazo.

-No, espera, no voy a hacerte daño.-

-¿Esperas que crea eso? ¡Eres el enemigo mortal de mi mejor amigo!- **"Diablos… eso en mi sueño salió mucho mejor ¿Por qué estas mujercitas son tan complicadas?"**-A ver, señorita, razonemos un momento. Si yo quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho mientras dormías en lugar de abrazarte ¿No crees?-

Samantha pareció quedarse sin argumentos ante una respuesta como esa. –No olvides,- continuó Vlad, -Que tú eres mucho más pequeña, baja y menos fuerte que yo. No tendrías escapatoria si quisiera dañarte.- de nuevo había dicho algo que era cierto. Ella nunca tendría la fuerza para combatir en su contra.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En una de mis mansiones en Inglaterra.-

-¿¡Inglaterra!?-

-Verás... Digamos que te rapté durante tu fiesta.- si las miradas mataran, Vlad sin duda alguna habría muerto en ese instante. Le explicó a la joven sobre el sueño y lo que sintió al verla bailar con Daniel; a cada palabra que decía más se apenaba, y más perpleja quedaba la joven. El enemigo mortal de su mejor amigo, que es también el amor de su vida, se le estaba confesando allí y ahora.-Vlad...-

-Está bien, puedes irte si eso deseas, no puedo culparte.-

-_Vlad yo..._


	4. Extraños sucesos

_**Danny Phantom no me pertenece.**_

* * *

-No puedes pedirme algo como eso.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es absurdo... Soy muchísimo más joven que tú y...-

-No por mucho, recuerda que Plasmius me mantiene joven. Podría aparentar ser aún más joven. ¿Te gustaría que luciera como alguien de 25?-

Samantha lo miró atónita ¿Realmente era el mismo Vlad Plasmius que siempre molestaba a Danny? ¿O es que... Solo estaba jugando con ella? Su mirada se volvió sombría ante aquel pensamiento.

-Puedes volver a tu mundo normal. Tu entorno donde tus padres a pesar de amarte, no te comprenden, donde tus mejores amigos a pesar de quererte tampoco te comprenden del todo, ¿O es que estoy equivocado?- "No, no podrías estar más en lo cierto..." pensó ella. Vlad notó que había encontrado su debilidad: Ella era una belleza incomprendida. Los demás solo gustaban de su físico, pero él no. Le gustaba todo de ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Evidentemente su comentario había dejado a la niña sin palabras, afrontando una dolorosa verdad que ella antes que enfrentar, tapaba con un dedo.

-Juegas sucio. Te estás aprovechando de mis debilidades; solo haz lo que planeabas hacer, ya no me importa.- Esas palabras, mucho más hirientes y ácidas que en sueño. Habían provocado el mismo efecto en él e incluso peor.

Arrinconó a la niña entre él y la pared, y aun conteniendo su enojo, susurró en su oído una pregunta: -¿Qué tengo que hacer, para demostrarte que mis sentimientos son genuinos? Lo que digas lo haré.- sus ojos se perdían en las orbes violetas que tenía enfrente. Ella lucía sumamente sorprendida, e incluso parecía gustarle la situación, dado que solo lo miraba en silencio y sin intentar deshacerse del agarre. Contemplaba sus amplios hombros, los fuertes brazos que la arrinconaban, y estaba casi segura de haber podido sentir los músculos de su abdomen a pesar de llevar tanta ropa puesta, pero más allá de aquello, la dulzura de sus palabras y sus acciones es lo que la tenía estremecida. El calor que él le transmitía no lo había sentido en ningún otro lado.

Ni siquiera con Danny.

Duraron algunos minutos que parecieron eternos contemplándose el uno al otro. Luego de eso, Vlad bajó la mirada y procedió a dejarla ir. -Entiendo. En unas horas te mandaré de regreso a tu casa, iré a pedir el avión.- justo cuando retiraba sus brazos para dejarla ir, ella tomó una de sus muñecas.

-No... No quiero irme. No me mandes lejos Vlad, no me regreses a donde nadie me entiende...-

-No eres más que una diosa de belleza perdida en un laberinto a oscuras, pero te prometo que mientras tomes mi mano, juntos encontraremos la salida.- Samantha le dio un fuerte abrazo, o bueno, fuerte en los términos que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía. Él con algo de nervios le devolvía el abrazo, aún sin poder creer que las cosas habían resultado mejor que en su sueño. Todo lo que la joven necesitaba era un poco de amor ¿Acaso era tan difícil darse cuenta? Siempre ignorada por aquellas niñas que no eran más que copias la una de la otra. "Se pusieron a contar las estrellas en lugar de cuidar a la luna."

-Samantha, ve al tercer piso al segundo aposento de la izquierda, allí estará una modista que te tomará las medidas para hacerte tu ropa.- Ella no se había percatado hasta ahora que no tenía ninguna de sus pertenencias con ella, y hacer a Vlad gastar en su persona no era algo que le agradara demasiado. Él pareció entender en qué pensaba, dado que su expresión lo decía todo.

-No te preocupes, he sido yo quien te trajo aquí después de todo.-

-¿Cómo puedo cubrir mi estadía?

-¿De qué estás hablando? No es necesaria tal cosa. He sido o quien te ha traído a voluntad propia.-

-Es que... Me resulta demasiado incómodo. Es como ser una carga...-

-Si tú lo dices, podrías empezar dándome un beso.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada y juguetona en su rostro. Ella lo miró y le sonrió malvadamente también, al tiempo que posaba sus labios fríos sobre los otros cálidos.

Ese beso hizo sentir a Vlad en el cielo. Su corazón latía con furia y ardía con pasión, mientras rogaba por más. Tomó a la niña por la cintura y ésta apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él. Era una verdad que ambos morían por recibir un poco de amor, y ahora que lo tenían no lo dejarían ir.

* * *

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha..." ese nombre era todo en lo que Danny pensaba. Apenas había pasado un día desde que Vlad la había raptado y ya se parecía una eternidad. Nunca se había sentido invadido por tanta angustia y desesperación. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo Vlad era su enemigo y Sam su mejor amiga.

No podía dormir de tan solo pensar en las cosas que podría estar haciéndole. ¿Qué tal si estaba torturándola? O... ¿Violándola? Ante esas dos preguntas el corazón de Danny se estremeció. Todo lo que le pasara a Sam sería culpa suya.

-Sam... ¡No!- impulsivamente se transformó a su alter-ego fantasmal y salió a buscarla fuera del estado. En algún lugar tendría que estar y no se rendiría hasta conseguirla.

-Perdóname, por favor... Pronto llegaré para salvarte, se fuerte Sam...-

* * *

**_-Vlad-_**

Sus risas llenaban toda mi habitación. No quería que parara de reír, sonaba como una melodía, e incluso me hacía reír a mí también. Su cara se tornaba aún más hermosa cuando estaba feliz.

-No puede ser cierto que le contestaste de esa forma al conde Bonzo.- decía mientras terminaba de reír.

-Pues sí lo hice. Después de todo no había ido a la fiesta para hablar con él, sino para buscarte a ti.-

-Señorita Manson,- Decía mi sirvienta mientras entraba –Su tina está lista.-

-Oh, no era necesario que lo hicieran por mí, pero muchas gracias.- Acnés se extrañó un poco ante tanta amabilidad, por lo que le sonrió solemnemente a Samantha y salió de la habitación. A mí nunca me han sonreído, creo que debería ser un poco más amable con ellas.

-Primera puerta a la derecha.-

-Gracias.- Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa. Me quedé mirándola hasta que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Al igual que todas las mujeres, sabía que tardaría un rato largo en esa tina con burbujas, por lo que procedí a mi baño privado a darme una ducha.

Mi reflejo lucía diferente. Ya no lucía cansado, molesto, gastado y viejo; ya no era el infeliz de siempre. Hoy mis ojos lucían con vida, mis mejillas tenían un poco de color; y había algo aún más inusual: Estaba sonriendo. No la sonrisa falsa que siempre doy a todos, la verdadera sonrisa que nada me despertaba. Sin querer perder más tiempo procedí a darme una ducha, sin poder dejar de escuchar sus risas en mi mente.

_**-Samantha-**_

Por un momento creí que moriría si seguía riéndome como lo estaba haciendo. Vlad tenía unas ocurrencias bastante cómicas aunque no lo parezca. Aunque me siento culpable por pensar de ese modo, estoy feliz de que me haya "raptado".

Al parecer es el único que entendió lo que realmente necesito y que sabe cómo dármelo, a diferencia de Danny, Tucker o cualquier otra persona que estuviera en mi entorno. Este era mi momento para ser un poco egoísta y pensar en mí antes que en los demás, por esa misma razón deseo que nunca me encuentren. Lo peor de todo esto es que tal vez Vlad este fingiendo. Aunque yo este cayendo y le esté dando mis sentimientos muy rápido, almenos será bueno mientras dure, almenos... es una buena mentira. Ya el tiempo se encargara de quitarle la máscara a la situación y decirme que es lo que realmente ocurre.

Terminé de meterme en la tina para perderme en mis pensamientos, cosa que resultó imposible porque todo lo que pensaba era Vlad. Qué guapo lucía con el cabello negro y más corto.

Daba la impresión de no solo verse más joven, sino que añadía un toque de elegancia e incluso superioridad a su aspecto. Te hace sentir segura. Te hace sentir como ninguna.

Me sentía mal por mi familia y mis amigos, en especial mi madre. No quisiera imaginarme su cara en este momento, hinchada de llorar seguramente, gritándole con histeria a mi padre… Danny y Tucker deben estar angustiados, pensando que Vlad debe estar torturándome o masacrándome cuando es todo lo contrario. Quisiera poder comunicarme, llamarlos y decirles a todos que estoy perfectamente bien pero si hago eso… Sabrían dónde estoy y yo no quiero eso.

Un momento. ¿Y si les escribía una carta? No sabrían dónde estoy ni nada por el estilo, no… no funcionaría tampoco. Creerían que él me obligó a escribirla.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que todos estemos felices? Cerré mis ojos para poder pensar con más calma.

**_-Vlad-_**

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Samantha ya había tardado más de una hora en esa tina y no aparecía.

-Acnés.-

-¿Sí Señor?-

-Por favor, ve a ver si la señorita se encuentra bien, apresúrate.-

Acnés fue tan rápido como pudo. Un minuto después escuché su voz gritando eufóricamente.

-¡VLAD! ¡VEN A AYUDARME!- Era primera vez que una sirvienta osaba llamarme por mi nombre. Corrí hasta el otro baño como un desaforado. Acnés había envuelto a la niña en una toalla y ya la había sacado de la tina.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo sé, pero está inconsciente, ¡Trae las sales!-

Me dijo que esperara fuera del lugar mientras la vestía y hacia sus rituales raros con las sales. Fueron los treinta minutos más eternos de mi vida, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió y ella salió con uno de los vestidos que la modista le había confeccionado.

-Vlad… Lo siento no sé qué ocurrió…- Dijo mientras me abrazaba apenada.

-No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa.- dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Solo cerré los ojos por unos minutos, lo juro.-

Me estaba perdiendo en el aroma a canela que tenía su cabello.

-No importa, solo fue un susto,- le sonreí –Ven, tomemos un poco de té y café.- Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó tímidamente. Me temía que había algo que no estaba del todo bien. No era normal que ella se desmayara de esa forma.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, miraba de reojo a mis espaldas, **solo para estar seguro.**


	5. Él es mío

**_Danny Phantom no me pertenece. _**

**_Este capítulo tiene algunos hechos históricos, tales como la crisis de USA en 1837, la fecha de muerte del tío de Victoria, así como los nombres de los 3 aristócratas. _**

**_Dedicado a Yarezzi Phantom Grayson, gracias por apoyarme para continuar la historia._**

Inglaterra, 20 de septiembre de 1836.-Oh Vlad.- Decía la joven Victoria próxima a cumplir sus 18 años, –Eres tan encantador.-

-Gracias madeimoselle.- Decía este mientras besaba su mano. Victoria era una vieja amiga de él, y siendo ambos de la nobleza, no había restricción alguna para verse o hablarse. Vlad era un muy atractivo y galante joven de 19 años de edad. Tenía un peculiar apodo dado por todos en la ciudad, que en nuestros días actuales significaría "El conde casanova."

No había mujer que pudiera resistirse a sus ojos azul media noche o a su largo y liso cabello negro, que además era sedoso. Era el hombre perfecto, venerado por muchas y detestado por muchos. Siempre era el centro de atención a todos los sitios o fiestas que iba. Pronto, comenzó a rumorearse que Victoria era su enamorada, dado que se veían a diario e iban a todos sitios juntos. Cuando Vlad estuvo a punto de pedirle el compromiso, el 20 de junio de 1837 había sucedido algo inesperado. El tío paterno de Victoria, Guillermo IV había fallecido, por lo que ella tuvo que ocupar el poder desde ese día.

Siendo reina ya no podía ver a Vlad como antes dado que siempre tenía un compromiso para con la nación, lo que causó que Vlad se terminara cansando de la situación y se fuera a los Estados Unidos de América, en un muy mal momento, dado que estaban pasando por un pánico económico desde mayo, que había comenzado en Nueva York. Aun así, con la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía no le sería un problema irse, por lo que recogió todas sus pertenencias y se marchó.

Victoria quedó devastada con la noticia, y sabiendo que no lo vería más, terminó por contraer matrimonio con Alberto, el príncipe consorte del Reino Unido. La noticia de la boda llegó a los Estados Unidos, Vlad fue de los primeros en saberlo. Se sentía algo herido pero feliz de que ella pudiera encontrar a otra persona. Los años fueron pasando, y cada medio siglo cambiaba su aspecto y su localización, dado que llegar a otro siglo y que alguien viera una foto de él en otro siglo no era precisamente la mejor forma de esconder que era mitad fantasma.

Llegaron los 80's, y conoció a Maddie Fentom. Él había conseguido que Maddie fuera su novia por un tiempo, hasta que extraños sucesos comenzaron a ocurrir. Cuando ella se quedaba a dormir en su mansión, despertaba todo el tiempo asustada, nerviosa y con pesadillas que no parecían producto de su subconsciente. Ella al notar que ocurrían solo cuando estaba con Vlad, terminó por dejarlo y fue allí cuando conoció a su actual esposo, Jack. Pero el querido Plasmius nunca fue capaz de superar aquel doloroso golpe para el corazón. Muchas veces intentó traerla de vuelta a su lado, pero era ya muy tarde. Maddie era demasiado feliz con Jack, por lo que se casó con él.  
Han pasado tantos años hasta que por fin había podido fijarse en otra mujer capaz de robarle hasta el alma: Samantha Manson. Era más joven que cualquier otra mujer con la que haya estado, sin embargo era muy diferente. Lo hacía sentir cosas nunca antes sentidas con solo verla. Algo tenía esa mujer que resultaba tan atractivo para el enamoradizo Vlad. No estuvo en paz en todo el día que ocurrió el desmayo. Miraba el techo, las paredes, y por poco bajo las alfombras; estaba asustado que a Sam le ocurriera lo mismo que a Maddie y terminara dejándolo.

_Si perdía a esta mujer, era el fin para él._

-Vlad, ¿te ocurre algo?- Preguntaba la joven mientras tomaban el té.

-¿Eh? Eh-no no, todo bien madeimoselle, ¿Qué tal el té?-

-Excelente, Monsieur.- Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y procedieron a tomar té. -¿Sabes? No creí que me aceptarías. Pensé que llorarías pensando que iba a hacerte daño y que ibas a rechazarme... No creí que también entenderías mis sentimientos.

-No creí nunca que yo sería el objetivo de tus sentimientos.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando un poco sobre la situación. La verdad es que todo era bastante loco, no sabían muchas cosas el uno del otro pero se amaban ¿Qué amor tan extraño no? Pero ellos sabían que podrían hacerlo funcional. Vlad no dejaba de pensar; estaba realmente asustado. Más allá de que Sam lo dejara, sino el hecho de que era la primera vez que ocurría un desmayo. El sabía que el espíritu de Victoria lo perseguía, solo que nunca podría encararla porque cuando intentaba hacerlo ella se iba, solo para reírse de él.

**_ -Sam-  
_**

Esa noche dormimos juntos. No hicimos nada, ni sexo ni juegos calientes, solo dormimos abrazados el uno al otro.

En algún punto de la noche me sumergí en una intensa pesadilla. Me observaba en el espejo, estaba desnuda. Mi vientre estaba lleno de rasguños ensangrentados, mi pecho tenía marcas de manos y mis piernas tenían é mi cara, y con mucho horror vi como comenzaba a derretirse. Una voz gritaba violentamente en mis oídos: **VLAD ES MÍO VLAD ES MÍO VLAD ES MÍO**, cada vez más violenta y más intensa. Desperté sudando, me arranqué las sábanas violentamente y corrí al baño de la habitación.

Me observé en los espejos, mi rostro estaba normal. Sin notar que había despertado al caballero que dormía conmigo, me quité la bata quedando en apenas mi ropa interior. Observé mi cuerpo y vi que las marcas, golpes y rasguños no estaban. Error mío dejar la puerta abierta, dado que Vlad pensó que ya que estaba sin seguro sería bueno echar un vistazo a ver si yo estaba bien.

-¿Estás bi...- me volteé y lo vi con las mejillas de un tono escarlata, paralizado al verme semidesnuda, y justamente con la ropa interior de diseños, para que la situación fuera más incómoda de lo que ya de por si era.

-Pe-¡PERDÓN!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y salía corriendo. Ambos dos moríamos de vergüenza.

_**-Vlad-**_

No lo había hecho con mala intención. Solo planeaba tocar la puerta y preguntarle si estaba bien, dado que me había despertado de un susto, pero bueno, la puerta estaba abierta, ¡Supuse que estaría bien si entraba! Ahora solo creé una situación más que incómoda. Ni siquiera la he tocado por debajo de la ropa como para verla sin ella puesta... Pero debo admitir que... Casi perdí el control allí adentro. Se veía tan vulnerable, e incluso suculenta... Su sostén tenía puros dibujos de telarañas y tenía un pequeño lazo púrpura en el medio. Muchas visiones indebidas vinieron a mi mente en ese momento.

Aunque ya sea una 'mujer' por tener 18 años, aun es joven e inocente. Aún no es momento de robarle esa inocencia, y menos en mi estado actual que es seguir mis instintos animales de hombre. Nada de eso, tengo que controlarme. Volví hasta la puerta del baño y toqué.

-Sam, ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Sí, adelante.- Entré aún con bastante lentitud y cautela. Ella estaba lavando su rostro con agua fría. Lucía más pálida de lo normal. Me puse atrás de ella y la rodeé con los brazos por ambos lados.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté mientras apoyaba mi frente en su hombro.

-Tuve una pesadilla.- dijo con forma de susurro, como si le temiera a algo.

-Dime.- Lo pensó por un momento pero terminó contándome, aún así, creo que se guardó algunos detalles.

**_-Sam-_**

No quise decirle sobre la extraña voz que me acechaba en la pesadilla, no creo que sea necesario. Él se retiró y dijo que me esperaría en la cama. Miré el reflejo de mis ojos en el espejo, y por alguna razón dije:**_ -Vlad es mío ahora.-_**


	6. A oscuras

_**Danny Phantom no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Luego de tan extraño monólogo al espejo, volví a la cama con Vlad. Me gustaba lo cálido de las sábanas, por alguna extraña razón en todas las habitaciones de la mansión siempre había un frío espectral. ¿Sería por la presencia fantasmal de Vlad, Plasmius? No sería extraño. Cuando Danny se transforma sentía un frío parecido.

-Danny...- Volví a pensar en mi familia y amigos, y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa me invadió. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Nunca me dejarían estar con Vlad, y la verdad es que estoy feliz. No me quiero ir de aquí.

Sin dejar de pensar en qué hacer para que todos estuvieran felices y satisfechos, terminé de acomodarme en el abrazo de Vlad para luego irme al país de los sueños. Podía sentir la emoción del caballero que dormía a mi lado, con sólo sentirme se estremecía. Imagino que aún era un poco tímido dado que aún se ponía un poco rígido ante el contacto físico.

El alba llegó, y se hizo sentir. Mientras la luz temprana del sol entraba por las amplias ventanas de la alcoba, sentía un llamativo olor a café mezclado con chocolate. Vlad me había traído café y waffles con chocolate.

-¿Para mí?

-Por supuesto, ¿Sí te gustan los dulces no?

-Sí. Gracias Vlad, eres un sol.- noté como sus mejillas enrojecieron ante tal comentario. Pero qué adorable. Al tiempo que me daba la bandeja, vi cómo sacó un habano de su gabardina escarlata y se disponía a prenderlo.

-¿Cuántos de esos fumas al día?

-2 o tal vez 3, ¿Por qué?

-No deberías fumar tanto esas cosas, te harás daño.

Vlad volteó a verme con una media sonrisa y una cena arriba, como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido. Lo pensé unos minutos, y noté que sí había dicho algo tonto. Es mitad fantasma, no puede morir, menos por cosas como estas.

-¿Vlad, puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Sí, querida?

-No lo tomes a mal, es solo algo por curiosidad.- A este punto, Vlad retiró el habano de sus labios y se volteó a mirarme fijamente.

-Con confianza dulzura, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Con...¿Con cuántas mujeres haz estado? Digo, a lo largo de toda tu vida... - me arrepentí a los segundos de haber formulado la pregunta. Incluso percibí su incomodidad -Está bien sino quieres responder ahora, no debí preguntarte así.

-No no, no me molesta. Es normal que tengas curiosidad, quiero decir... No siempre estás con un hombre con cientos de años de vida.

-Se... Se que sonará algo raro por que apenas nos hemos conocido pero... No me agrada la idea de saber que cuando yo muera, tendrás a otra mujer a tu lado.

* * *

**_-Vlad-_**

La verdad es que hasta el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de sus labios rojizos, no había pensando en ello. El hecho de pensar en el cuerpo frío e inerte de Samantha, tornándose azulejo y grisáceo por la falta de oxígeno me espantaba. Y en parte podía entender su incomodidad. He estado con cientos, incluso miles de mujeres a lo largo de toda mi interminable vida. He desvirgado a muchas, botado a muchas más... La situación se esclarecía con una luz diferente ahora.

Ciertamente, yo tampoco querría a otra mujer si Samantha seguía enamorándome como lo ha estado haciendo estos años.

-Perdía la cuenta hace algunos siglos...

-Ya veo...

-En mi defensa, eres la que más me ha cautivado.- Volteó sutilmente a mi dirección después de dedicarle esas palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Normalmente, para llegar al punto de dormir con una mujer... Sin... Bueno tu entiendes, sin hacer nada más que dormir abrazado, tendrían que pasar al menos diez años.- Entonces sonrió tímidamente, la hice sentir más segura de sí misma, ya que le hice entender que no la quería sólo para satisfacer mis deseos, si no por mucho más. Ella no era un simple juego, lo era todo.

-Ya, me alegra escuchar eso.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Noté como mi habano se consumía solo, por lo que di una gran inhalada, mientras sentía como el tabaco mezclado con otros químicos corría por mis vías respiratorias, llenando espacios vacíos, que ciertamente estaban comenzando a llenarse con otras cosas, o mejor dicho, otra persona.

-Debo reconocer que en este momento luces irresistible.

-Tú luces irresistible hasta en una simple bata de dormir. Dime querida, ¿Te gusta la playa?

-Honestamente, no mucho.

-En ese caso, ¿Quisieras dar unas vueltas por los jardines de la mansión?

-Me encantaría. Iré a darme un baño, no tardo.

Se retiró de la cama, y tomando una toalla de seda azul, se retiró al baño.

-Vlad.- Dijo antes de salir.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por el desayuno.- dijo con una sonrisita, para luego terminar de salir. Me quedé sonriendo como idiota mientras observaba la puerta, hasta que noté que yo también debía ducharme y prepararme para llevarla a los jardines.

Me duché y vestí muy rápidamente, colocando en mi cuello la colonia que se que a Samantha le agradaba.

En ese momento, recordé que debía revisar unas cosas en mi oficina. Sabiendo que ella tardaría un buen rato en la tina, aproveché de ir a leer esos documentos.

En el camino a la oficina, noté como Samantha salía envuelta en la toalla azul al cuarto donde estaba su ropa. Afortunadamente, no me vio con la sonrisa que traía puesta. Lucía muy graciosa envuelta en esa toalla que para su figura, era mucho más que gigante.

Estuve unos 25 minutos en la oficina, hasta que ella por fin salió. Lucía un atuendo que la hacía lucir ligera pero hermosa. Una falda deportiva negra, con una blusa de gimnasio verde esmeralda oscuro y unos tenis negros. El olor a canela de su cabello invadió mis fosas nasales, al tiempo que el tono rojizo de sus labios me dejaba hipnotizado.

-Pensé que iríamos a los jardines, Vlad.

-Oh, no te dejes llevar por la gabardina.- la retiré para mostrarle mi atuendo deportivo. A decir verdad, parecía hipnotizada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh, no...no. Es solo que nunca te he visto sin tus trajes o atuendos holgados. Eres más musculoso de lo que pareces...

Sintiendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, le ofrecí mi brazo, que tomó sin dudar, y nos dirigimos a los jardines.

-Vaya Vlad, parece un bosque, que hermoso. Aunque hace un poco de frío aquí.- dijo mientras abrazaba mi brazo.

-Seguramente es que una tormenta se aproxima, sabes como llueve aquí en Inglaterra.- Algo no estaba bien. Este frío no era normal, mucho menos en el jardín. Mirando siempre hacia atrás con el rabillo de mis ojos, rodeé a Samantha con mi brazo derecho, solo en caso de que algo extraño o inusual sucediera. Así me sentiría seguro de no perderla.

* * *

**_-Samantha-_**

Vlad lucía extraño, me atrevería a insinuar que estaba tenso y nervioso. Podía notar como miraba hacia atrás con el rabillo de sus ojos, sonriéndome cálidamente de tanto en tanto. Algo no estaba bien, y el fuerte agarre que tenía en mi con sus brazos lo confirmaba.

-Vlad, el cielo está algo oscuro, creo que deberíamos volver.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón.- Estaba esperando que yo dijera esas palabras. ¿Qué sería lo que lo tenía tan alterado? Sin que él lo notara, subí mis guardias yo también, mirando detalladamente mis alrededores. Yo sería sus ojos cuando el mirara hacia atrás. Retomamos el mismo camino de regreso, pero noté algunas cosas diferentes. Habían árboles que no estaban cuando veníamos, o al menos, no que yo hubiera percatado. Vlad pareció notarlo también.

Repentinamente, sentí un gran insecto, viscoso además, subir por mi pierna derecha. El susto fue tal, que solté su mano y pegué un grito, sacudiendo el insecto y cayéndome al suelo en el proceso.

-¿¡Estás bien!?- dijo Vlad corriendo hacia mí.

-Sí, discúlpame, solo ha sido un susto. Exageré un poco las cosas.

Antes de poder levantarme, el me tomó con sus brazos y procedió a cargarme por el resto del camino.

-Vlad no hace falta, solo ha sido un susto.

-Deberíamos apresurarnos.- dijo Vlad, mientras se transformaba en Plasmius y nos devolvíamos a la mansión volando por encima del jardín, o mejor dicho, bosque.

* * *

-Tucker no puedo resistir esto por más tiempo. ¿Qué si Sam... Qué tal si está muerta?

-Danny, no puedes seguir pensando así.

-¡Esto es mi culpa! Plasmius me quiere a mí, y la tomó a ella por ser un punto débil. No sé que hacer, ya busqué cada rincón, roca y farol de todo el país.

-Tal vez esté fuera entonces.

Sí, ¡Es cierto! Aquella idea no se le había ocurrido.

-Busquemos en Canadá.- sugirió Tucker.

-No, él no está ahí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Siendo alguien con tanto dinero y poder, raptando a una joven damisela de igual poder y dinero, no la llevaría a un país vecino, la llevaría a otro continente.

-¿Europa?

-Así es.

-Pero Danny, ¿¡Sabes cuánto nos tomará encontrarla!?

-No me importa. Ella está en problemas por mi culpa.

Con esas últimas palabras, dio a entender que no cambiaría de opinión y que buscaría a Sam sin importar el tiempo o el costo.

-Tucker.- dijo el pelinegro con un semblante serio.

-¿Sí?

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo por mí.- Tucker lo miró con curiosidad.

-Quiero que te infiltres en todas las bases de datos de los aeropuertos de todo el país. Quiero información de los vuelos de los últimos cuatro días. Los números de vuelo, a dónde se dirigían, los datos de todos los pasajeros, los pilotos y el personal del avión. Lo quiero todo.

Una sonrisa se coleaba por los labios del geek, en estos cuatro años había aprendido todo lo que necesitaría sobre el hacking, y al fin lo pondría en práctica.

-De acuerdo, pero necesitaré como mínimo dos días. Es mucha información la que pides.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-¿Vlad? ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Lucías tenso y nervioso. ¿Algo inusual?

El miró los irises violeta que lo observaban con tanta atención. No creyó que ella lo notaría al instante.

-Nada, solo no quería que te lloviera encima, te enfermarás.

-Ya, ahora dime la verdad.

-Sentí algo extraño e inusual. No sé qué exactamente, pero era algo fuera de lo común.

-Por eso te apresuraste tanto en sacarme de allí...

-Exactamente.

La mirada severa de Sam se tornaba en una de total entendimiento.

-Lamento haberte asustado con lo del insecto, es solo que fue algo inesperado... No usaré faldas más nunca...- aquello último había salido más como un murmuro para sí misma.

-Ya pasó.- le dijo Vlad con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó sintiendo un gran alivio, hasta que la fuerte tormenta azotó las ventanas y cortó la luz de la mansión.

**Ahora estaban a oscuras en el misterioso laberinto. **


End file.
